


Teenage Wasteland

by Violleta



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based On The Amazon Series, Forced Relationship, Gen, How not to raise children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Yandere, Possessive Behavior, Racist Language, Unhealthy Relationships, Vought is a scummy company ngl, accidental acquisition of ghost powers, comics? what comics lmao, danny phantom references, no beta we die like men, primarily used by Stormfront, since some of them are yanderes, slight OOC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violleta/pseuds/Violleta
Summary: Inspired by anxiousnerdwritings Platonic Yandere Scenerios on TumblrHarper knew that she would never be Heidi, it wasn't her name to begin with.
Relationships: The Homelander | John & Stormfront
Kudos: 8





	1. Public Image

**Author's Note:**

> Harper is forced to play the role of 'The Perfect Daughter'

Harper smiled at the cameras that are targeted at her, waving to the crowd while holding a big gold trophy that is too big for her hand, luckily her ‘parents’ are also holding it while smiling at the photographers with proud looks, showing her off to the masses. 

“Here she is, ladies and gentlemen, the second time winner of the American Junior League Tennis Championship, Heidi!” 

The cheers then suddenly burst from the crowd, deafening her ears and forcing her to show off her gold medal and trophy to the audience. She discreetly looked at her ‘family’. Stormfront in her right, having her left arm on the back of her neck and her hand squeezing her left shoulder while on the other hand Homelander has his right arm gripping her right shoulder lightly with a smile, like a father being proud of his daughter. 

But she knew that this- this was all some sort of a sick family dynamic that they literally forced her to be into. They changed her name, where she came from, her real identity to the public, it sickens her so much. 

The only thing that stops her from running away is because of Ryan. She can’t just abandon him with these two psychos, she knows that he is very mature for his age but he is a very impressionable young boy. He got superpowers just like the rest of them, even if she doesn’t have any super powers, she could be there for him. She doesn’t want him to be like these two derange asshats. 

After the announcement of the winners, the three of them got off from the stage and went into the after party of the championship. But before that, her fake mother pulled out her phone and motioned the two to take a groupie selfie, Harper wanted to roll her eyes but suppress it. Stormfront would likely post the pictures on Instagram, Twitter or any other platform available for her to show her off to the masses.

When she is done, the three finally got off the stage and head into the after party, right after they pose for the paparazzi again, this time, Homelander and stormfront is hugging her tightly, posing as a perfect family. 

After that they went inside a fancy auditorium full of people from the Junior League and the sponsors of the championship for the after party, which is just an excuse to drink in an event where minors are involved. 

While walking to the venue, stormfront looked over Harper, who is slouch walking due to her being tired from the championship and its events. 

“Heidi dear, your posture” stormfront said casually, Jackie quickly straightened up, not wanting her to give a pinch if she doesn’t do what she says. 

As they walked to the venue, she heard a snort from Homelander as they saw the other competitors that lost to her, looking at them, especially at Homelander and Stormfront.

“Look at them, Heidi, losers, a bunch of useless children with second grade talents compared to you”

Stormfront snickered and added a remark, the two of them then chuckled

Harper pursed her lips as she looked at them, all of them starstrucked by her parents walking with her, they didn’t even know that they were belittling and mocking them. 

The three of them arrived at the venue, Harper quickly looked around the room to see if Ryan was waiting for them in the venue. 

Younger guests aren’t allowed in the ceremony so Ryan is left in the Auditorium with the rest of the younger siblings of the other contestants. 

“Heidi!”

She looked around and saw Ryan, playing with three of the kids on what looks like a rock, papers and scissor game.

Harper smiled as she headed towards the group, being followed by the two psychos. She quickly hugged him, comforting herself after being with the two for so long. She quickly let go of the hug and looked at him.

“Did you get bored?” she said as Ryan shocked his head, “No, I have fun! Thomas and the others taught me some games, wanna see?” Ryan replied with a smile, before Harper answered, Homelander then spoke up. 

“Come on you spoilsport, this is your sister’s day, why don’t you spend time with us?” 

Harper then looked at him, who quickly shot her a look, which is a smile that he used as a warning. She then looked back at Ryan with a strained smile. She wanted to tell him that it’s alright that he spends time with his new friends but this would cause Homelander to be angry and she doesn’t want that.

“Dad's right Ryan, Mom is waiting for us at the other side, she might be lonely” she said ‘cheerfully’ to get Ryan to willingly go with them

Ryan then looked back and forth at his new friends and Harper, he then obediently nodded and quickly said goodbye to his friends, but not before adding their numbers on his phone. 

The two followed homelander to where Stormfront is talking to a bunch of people in formal suits and dresses, she then noticed them and quickly introduced her and Ryan to them. 

“Everyone, these two are my two adorable children, Ryan and Heidi” 

All of them then looked at the two siblings, all of them flattered and complimented them, especially to Harper. 

“Miss Heidi, I heard that you will star in a movie, directed by Taiga Winstanley, correct?” an old woman wearing a dark blue dress questioned at her, Harper used her fake smile and nodded. 

“Oh yes, I will be starring in his upcoming movie, I am glad to be in this movie and also really excited since this is my debut to my acting career” she replied to the older woman who seemed charmed by her reply 

“Oh miss Heidi, you really are a darling” she said, complimenting her. She then felt a tight grip in her arm, “Oh Mrs. Hudson, I’m sure that my darling daughter would be wonderful in the movie” Stormfront said to the older lady. 

All of them then stayed for the duration of the party. Both Heidi and Ryan are given many offers by some of the attendants of the party, but thankfully Homelander and Stormfront quickly refused it, the only nicest thing they’ve done in months. 

==================================

  
  


The party ended and the four of them quickly left the party. The four of them entered a black Mercedes Benz and headed off to their home, which is in historical but expensive neighborhood 

Homelander is driving the car while Stormfront is in the front passenger seat, She and Ryan are in the back. 

Harper sighs in relief and relaxes in her seat, she can finally rest her body. 

“Heidi dear, tomorrow we would have a family vlog, what do you think would be the best, going out for hiking or doing tennis, what do you think honey?” Stormfront questioned her, before she could reply, Ryan groaned in frustration. 

“Mom, can we please take a break in vlogging? I just want to go swimming tomorrow” he said but Stormfront dismissed him.

“ That’s a great idea Ryan, we should go have a swim in the nearby lake, what do you think John?” 

“But Mom!”

Stormfront then looked back at them, smiling at Ryan 

“Ryan, what did we say about talking back?” she asked him, Ryan wanted to rebuff her but Harper touched his hand, giving him a look to just comply, that quickly made Ryan quiet and back down, he knew what’s going to come if he didn’t obey. 

Stormfront smiled and then complimented Harper, saying that she’s a good big sister and that she’s just a darling for them. 

Harper and Ryan kept quiet as Homelander and Stormfront talked about what they’re going to do tomorrow and about Harper’s debut movie. 

Although the director is non white and Jewish, Stormfront liked the premise of the movie, which is enough for her to be forced to audition for one of the main characters. 

The movie is about a boy and his life in Nazi Germany, typical, Harper knew Stormfront wanted her to wear a Hitler Youth uniform and an armband of Nazi Party, she knew that this caused her white supremacist heart to be happy. 

But thankfully, the movie is a satire and the character that she portrayed is not a Nazi fanatical, if she is, Stormfront would be much more aggressive on her talks about ‘white genocide’ and the ‘right path’, which is very disturbing for her. 

“Pity, the director is a Jewish Nigger, Heidi, you’ll just interact with him if necessary understand? Ugh, thinking of him being with us is disgusting” 

Harper gripped her white skirt and didn’t say anything, she just looked at the passing scenery, she wanted to tell her that the director is a good man and she shouldn't call him in such a derogatory manner, he’s not even a black for christ sake, but she just kept quiet, stormfront doesn’t want her little girl to be disobedient after all. 

The last time she did talk back, Stormfront slapped her, which resulted in her mouth bleeding and having a big purple bruise on her cheek, Stormfront then quickly flew her into a Vought medical facility while apologizing profusely. But this event is etched in her mind, causing her to have a trauma and flinching whenever Stormfront raised her hand towards her. 

This is the same with Ryan but unlike her, Ryan’s trauma is caused by Homelander’s ‘father and son bonding’, like playing sports but Homelander always tried to coax him on using his powers forcefully. Whenever Homelander approached him, Ryan always ready himself on anything Homelander would force him to do with him. 

The only thing that comforted them is each other, the two knew what their ‘parents’ are capable of doing and aren't afraid of dishing out very harsh punishments. 

The car ride lasted for an hour, the only people that were talking were homelander and stormfront. They mostly talked about their PR events like hero conventions or the schedule of the shootings of their own movies. 

Harper kept quiet and just looked at the window, she didn't want to think about her current life, she wanted to go back before she became ‘Heidi’. 

She’s just Harper Finley Wright, a girl living with her parents in an old town house in the west part of the town. Having problems like multiple homeworks and your parents finding out you’re still awake past twelve in the evening. Not trying to stay alive the next day by playing the perfect daughter role for two psychopaths having delusions of family life. 

She knew where this started, _yeah_ , her Aunt in New York invited her family to stay in her house since she hadn't seen her mother for a long time. Her parents agreed and announced to her that they would be staying in New York, she was so excited back then, New York, the city that she always wanted to visit.

She remembered that she was so excited that she quickly head to her room and plan outfits that she would be wearing there, she spent the whole day going through her dresser and match her outfit with her shoes and hairstyle, she remembered that her mother is amused and laughed at her for being so excited, she also remembered that she blushed and shout at her mother, which she replied with a laugh. 

She smiled at that memory, that was the time when she was just- well, _Harper_ , that tennis kid that always wore black jacket and watched anime during lunch. 

She wanted to go back to that time, where she doesn’t care about anything except her grades and if their internet is slow while playing Minecraft with her friends, good times, _good times._

While she reminisced, she felt someone tugging her blouse, she snapped out of it to see who was tugging her blouse, it was Ryan. Apparently they finally arrived in their ‘home’. 

She and Ryan quickly got out of the car and quickly entered the house, it was quite spacious and looked like a typical upper middle class American family house.

It's a colonial house, painted in white and having a grey roof. Inside there’s a living room with a fireplace on it, a dining area, a staircase leading up to the second floor of the house and a small cupboard underneath it. 

The two quickly take off their shoes and go upstairs to get ready for bed, which is usually around nine in the evening. Harper quickly got into her room, which looked like a bed room from a Pinterest board. The walls are venetian plaster walls painted in soft pink with green ivy trellis design and the floors are light brown wood. She has a soft white bed with fluffy pastel pink pillows and light pink comforter that is facing a huge flat screen television and a TV stand, a switch plugged to it. She looked around the room and sigh, this is her dream room, well it _used to be._

Now, she just wants her old room back, a small room with a peeling yellow wall decal and creaking floor boards.

She sighs and quickly closes the door and goes to the bathroom, that’s the only place that she knows that it’s one of the places that doesn’t have a camera besides the small walk-in closet. 

She quickly placed her white tennis shoes to the shoe rack and took off her gold medal around her neck.

Placing it on the medal holder in the wall. It's full of medals and small trophies from the competitions that she is forced to participate in. All of them gold, if not, Homelander would quickly burn it with his laser vision and pretend that it doesn’t exist, because silver or being below the first place is not good enough for his ‘little girl’. 

She sighs in frustration and walks to the bathroom to go get a shower. Tomorrow is going to be the same day just like this day, pretending to be the perfect little daughter of the two power couple supes. 


	2. Pretty Vacant

Harper laughed at Ryan as she swam on the lake, Ryan is snorkeling and trying to swim deeper to the lake, key word _trying to_. 

“Here we are guys! We decided to go on a swim for a while, say hello Heidi!” Stormfront said as she focused the go pro camera to her and Ryan swimming, Harper switched to her public persona and quickly had a ‘surprised’ face while she is performing backstroke for the family vlog, as if she doesn’t know that her ‘mother’ is recording them. She then discreetly signaled Ryan to also wave at the camera underwater, which he quickly saw and got up to the surface, he then waved at the camera with a grinning face, a perfect image for a ten year old boy. 

Stormfront then added herself to the camera’s view and talked to it. 

“Heidi wanted to relax after yesterday’s championship, Ryan here, suggested that we go for a swim in the lake house” She then pointed at Ryan who had his snorkeling gear on while Harper stopped doing backstrokes and is now adjusting her swimming goggles on. Stormfront chuckled and went on about the fake story about her and Ryan, getting excited for swimming and Homelander in the background grilling hotdogs with swimming trunks on, she quickly focused the camera to her and Homelander as they went on about the small family ‘outing’. 

Harper looked at the two vlogging for a while and sigh, she hates Vlogging day. Stormfront and Homelander, especially Stormfront always act normal, as if nothing is wrong, showing off that they are a normal perfect family in social media, this usually make her and Ryan to be forced into activities that they don’t want to participate, for example internet challenges like ice bucket challenge, the cinnamon challenge or travel vlogs like this one. 

The worst one was one time that she and Ryan are forced to travel to an island in southeast asia for a ‘summer vacation’ and have them go cliff diving, thankfully the cliff that they jump into is only ten feet. 

She sighs and looks at Ryan, at least he’s having fun this time around. She then floated on the water and looked at the sky, it’s not too sunny, just cloudy enough to have a bright sky, a perfect day for swimming. 

Tomorrow is Monday, which is the start of the semester. She can’t believe that she is looking forward to attend school, in the past, before the two psychos kidnapped her, she always dread to go to school on Monday, she would always have a frown throughout the day, not even her ma’s delicious special cheesy lasagna would make her smile. 

She is quickly snapped back to reality when she looks at Stormfront, who is showing off their fake life, she quickly goes down at the water and performs a butterfly stroke to add in the vlogging, she hopes that Stormfront have enough material for the vlog and quickly end her recording. When Stormfront called them for barbeque, the two quickly got off the lake and to eat some of the barbecued hotdogs and beef patties by Homelander, which is posing as a normal father who drank beer and grill for the outing. 

The four of them ate in front of the camera, showing off their little ‘outing’ and their family bonding moments. The four stayed like that for a while, having fake conversations and forced laughs by Harper and Ryan for the vlog.

After a few hours, she finally stopped recording, Harper and Ryan then quickly jumped back at the lake and finally enjoyed swimming without Stormfront recording them with a camera. 

For a while, the two swam like what other kids do in their age, as if this is just a normal family outing and not some activity to boost their PR in their social media accounts.

The two are having fun until stormfront shouts at them to get out of the water, they’re going to have an early dinner. 

The two oblige and get out off the water, the two quickly get into the lake house and head inside the lake house to take a bath and change outfit, for Ryan, he changed into a zip up striped polo shirt with Short jean pants while Harper wore a white peter pan collar blouse with black buttons and green capri pants. 

The two quickly sat down on the table, waiting for Stormfront to finish her homemade dinner, which is always german food or a variation of it. She liked it but it's kind of tiring to eat every dinner but Homelander and Ryan don't seem to mind. Harper guessed that they haven’t eaten any delicious chinese or Indian Takeouts for lunch, she really misses eating butter paneer masala with rice that her pa always orders when her ma is doing something new in the kitchen. 

Finally Stormfront put the meal in front of them, the main dish looked like a roast goose, that is accompanied by mashed potato and red cabbage sauerkraut. 

Stormfront then sat on the table and the four of them started to pray and after that, all of them quietly ate their meal. 

__________________________________________

  
  


Harper looked up to Homelander who was flying her to her school, he looked happy as if he won something, well he did. He got the dibs to fly her to her school, which is a posh preparatory school called St Olivia's. Ryan’s school is an online class since he’s anxious in crowds and both Stormfront and Homelander are still training him not only his powers but his public persona. God forbid that he would have a public meltdown when Vought would introduce him as one of the new superheroes. Harper really felt bad for Ryan but what can she do? The only thing that she can do is either comfort him or make a bunch of random excuses on both Homelander and Stormfront for his mistakes and put the blame on herself, which sometimes work. 

“Here we are sunshine” Homelander said as he carefully put her down to the ground, as careful as he can be. Harper quickly jumped down to the ground, landing to her feet. 

When some early students saw homelander, they quickly formed a small group, gawking at him and some looking at Harper. 

Harper then looked back at him

“Thanks Dad”

Harper said to Homelander as he then hugged her and ruffled her hair. “Do well at school Heidi” he said to her with a sincere smile, she thinks that’s a sincere smile. He then flew away while Harper waved her hand. 

When he’s out of view, Harper quickly gets inside the school to throw off the attention towards her. Every time if either Homelander or Stormfront would deliver her or pick her up from school, the students would always gawk and take a picture. 

She quickly hurry up to her home room period, luckily she is one hour early, she could either nap or play some mmorpg in her phone since she doesn’t have any real friends here. 

Sure, most of the students here liked her very much, after all not only she’s the daughter of Vought’s most powerful power couple but she’s also one of the top students, both academics and sports. But they only knew her fake persona, Heidi,the perfect little daughter who can’t do no wrong, the darling of the school or the rising young celebrity. They don’t know Harper Finley Jones, that friendly silent kid from the west side of the town. 

Harper gripped her messenger bag as she walked past the small crowd, she didn't need a reminder of her miserable life here in school. 

__________________________________________

Harper’s school life can be summed up with one word: Loneliness. Sure, she is one of the most popular girls around but her reputation never gave her real friends. Most of them only hang out with her since she is Homelander and Stormfronts daughter, the one that is good at almost anything that she does. A poster child. But her reputation also cause her some advantages, most of the students, even the quiet ones are very friendly to her and sometimes would do things for her since she is ‘very nice’ and also no one would question her actions that much unlike the weird or silent, which she belongs to the latter before being forcefully adopted. 

Right now she is going to a building that has a much stronger wifi connection to play Genshin Impact, due to the main building's internet is very slow due to many people using it. Since it’s club time and her coach is absent, she decided to finally explore some of the buildings and at the same time find a spot that not only has a strong wifi signal but also a place where she could play it in silence. 

She found a building that checks all of her criteria's, but it is also that building that is the least unkempt building on the campus. This building is primarily used by teachers who are still studying, using it for their researches and studies for getting their doctorates in college. But this building is the only place that she can use, it wouldn't hurt to sneak in right?

She musters up the knowledge and quickly enters the building, she has a good reputation and she can always tell some excuse like searching for a teacher because she wanted to know more about a particular lesson or something like that. A good bullshit is _a good bullshit_ , it would always work. 

She then looked around and saw the building interior, the place almost looks the same as the other building. It has a 19th century rococo revivalism interior to it. Huge windows with decorative baby blue drapes and white marble door frames with carved designs in every door that she passed by, just like in the main building of the campus, except the building looks like it had seen better bays. She looked around the building for a safe spot to sit and have a strong wifi. It took her several minutes until she finally found one. It was a room used by one of the former teachers that taught in this school. She turned the knob to see if the room was open, the knob turned as she opened the door. 

The room is very messy, there are some rats in the room even though it looks very clean. It’s probably due to the school not bothering to clean up the room since no one was using it. The room is surrounded by boxes, there are two big tables, one is full of flasks with green chemicals that are strangely glowing like night sticks and half of that table is filled with paper. While the other one has this circular metal device that looks like a hula hoop. It has a few electrical cables around itself and has a lightbulb at the top of it, it must be a signal if it’s on or not. This made her feel sad for the teacher. 

Ms. Fenton was always an odd one. She is a young brilliant teacher and also a great scientist, but she has this strange obsession with ghosts. She overheard the staff that her parents used to be professional ghost hunters. It is rumored that her brother and her parents died while experimenting with a circular device that can communicate to spirits, but there's a malfunction that caused it to explode, killing the three. 

She didn’t say that she believed those rumors though, but due to her having a strange obsession with that circular device, those rumors might have some truth to it mixed with lies. Ms. Fenton died due to overworking herself in her work and working in this room after school for hours. It is said that she suddenly collapsed in the teacher’s lounge when she was eating her breakfast, a simple chocolate waffle. According to the talkative teachers, she looked so pale and tired and her eye bags are so dark that she looks like she hasn't slept in days. They said that she already looked like a corpse even after she died. If she didn’t collapse while eating, they wouldn't even notice her dead right away. 

She looked at the room in sadness, she should never have been in here in the first place, even though she didn’t even speak to Ms. Fenton other than her lessons, she still respects her both as a teacher and as a human being. 

While she was leaving, one of the rats accidentally spilled one of the flasks with glowing green chemicals on it, which caused it to spill around the table. Harper quickly ran to it to clean it up, but she slipped causing the tables to shake. Some of the chemicals spill to her, causing her to get drench on it. Harper tried to wipe herself off of the chemical since she doesn’t know what it is. Just like before, she slipped causing her to trip into the circular device. When she crashed into it, the bulb suddenly lit up.

“OH FUCK!”

She shouted in the top of her lungs as the hoola hoop like device suddenly glowed and engulfed her form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame anxiousnerdwritings on Tumblr for giving me the idea of this story lol


End file.
